paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Is On The Case!
A Story Made By: Chasez Characters: Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Marshall,Rubble, Ryder, Katie, Mayor Goodway, Mr Porter, Callie, Brad (New),Sylvia Summary: Katie and Callie have mysteriously disappeared, and Chase has to solve then case, before it's too late! Then, Skye, Ryder, and the other pups go missing. Will Chase stop these mysterious villains, and save the day? Chapter 1: Chase: Ahhhhh, the morning sunlight, I could REALLY get used to this. Marshall: Hey Chase, do you wanna play soccer with us? Chase: Sure! *Scene Change To The Backyard* Zuma: It's a GOAL!!!!!!!!! Rocky: Nice job Zuma! Zuma: Than- *BOOM!!! CRASH!!!* Rubble: What was that?? Skye: We need to go tell Ryder, QUICKLY!! The Pups dash to the elevator as fast as they can, but Marshall slips, and causes ANOTHER group wipeout. (As usual) *Elevator Scene* Every Pup: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder!!! Ryder: Hey pups! Whats the trouble? Chase: We all heard a, "BOOM!! CRASH!!" Zuma: Yea! It was REALLY loud! Ryder: Ok Pups, it's time to investigate what this noise ACTUALLY was. Chase: Ok Then! Paw Patrol Is Ready For Action Ryder, Sir! Ryder: Ok pups, we've heard this mysterious, BOOM!! CRASH!! We need to investigate what the noise was. *Switches To Chase's Tag* Ryder: Chase, we need you to use your tracking, and investigation skills to crack this case! *Switches To Skye's Tag* Ryder: Skye, we need you to be our eye in the sky, and look for anything suspicious or unusual. *Switches To Rubble's Tag* Ryder: Rubble, we need you, just incase anyone is trapped or stuck. Chase: Chase Is On The Case! Skye: This Pup's Gotta Fly! Rubble: Rubble On The Double! Ryder: Paw Patrol Is On A Roll!! *All Pups Howl* *Slide+ Vehicle Scene* Chapter 2: *Pups arrive at Katie's Vet* Ryder: Let's check here first, before anywhere else Chase: Let's Go! *They enter the store* Ryder: Hello? Katie? Callie? Anyone? Chase: Ruff! Light! Rubble: I'll take a look around! Ryder: Chase, do you see anything? Chase: Ryder... Rubble: Oh No... Ryder: What is it, pups? Ryder: :O Oh No, Katie,Callie, they've disappeared!!! Chase + Rubble: Where are they????!! Ryder: Skye, do you see anything? Skye: Nope, nothing but an unusual looking building, I think I might check it out. Ryder: Ok, tell us if you need anything! Chase: We have to find them! Rubble: Before it's too late! Ryder: Ok, we better go tell the other pups. Rubble + Chase: Let's Go!!! The Pups get into their vehicles and drive to the lookout as fast as they can Chase + Rubble: Guys! Guys! Katie and Callie have DISAPPEARED!! Other Pups: :O Ryder: Ok pups, I'll check to see if Skye has found anything. *Switches To Skye's Tag* Ryder: Skye, have you found anything yet? Skye: Ryder! I've found where Katie and Callie are! They're in- *Static* Chapter 3: Chase: Skye!! NOOOOO!! Ryder: Oh No... Zuma: :O Other Pups: OH NO!! Ryder: We have to find Skye, FAST! *Chase Thinks* No!! Skye... What has happened?! *Mayor Goodway Calls on the Pup-Pad* Mayor Goodway: Ryder, I just heard a CRASH! BANG! Do you think you can investigate what it was? Ryder: Sure Mayor Goodway! Ryder: We Need All Paws On Deck! Rocky: YAY! Rubble: Rubble On The Double! Zuma: Let's Go Dudes! Marshall: Ready For A Ruff-Ruff Rescue! Chase: Chase Is On Th... Case!... Sir! Ryder: Don't Worry Chase, we WILL find Skye no MATTER what!! Ryder: But first, let's have dinner, then we can search in the morning. Other Pups (Except Skye): Woohoo!!! *Later That Evening* Mr Porter: So how were those sausages? Rubble: Those were some DELICIOUS sausages! Rocky: Yea, I'm feeling kinda tired now... Zuma: Yea... I kinda do too... Mr Porter: Oh, ok then, see you later pups! Ryder: Ok pups, it's time to go to bed, I'll see u guys in the morning! Other Pups (Except Skye): Goodnight Ryder... The Pups walk to their prospective Pup Houses As Chase walks slowly to his pup house, he thinks about Skye, and wonders... Is She Ok? When Chase Arrived at his pup house, he went in, lay down and stared at the stars... Chase: Don't worry Skye, I'll find you, and save you. Chase: I Will Chapter 4: *The Next Day* Ryder: Good Morning Pups! Rubble: *Yawn* Good Morning Ryder... Zuma: Yea...Good Morning Marshall: So guys, what do u wanna do today? Rocky: How about a round of Pup-Pup Boogie? Rubble + Zuma, and Marshall: Sure! Zuma: Get ready to be beaten! *The Pups go inside the lookout to play Pup-Pup Boogie (Except Chase)* Chase: Skye... Chase: Where are you... Chase: I miss you... Chase: I'll find you... Chase: No matter what... Marshall: Hey Chase, you coming to play Pup-Pup Boogie? Chase: Um, I guess so... Chase: After all, I am a BOSS at it *Chase goes inside the lookout* Chase: Alright, I'm ready!! Rubble: Just in time! Rocky: The Pup-Pup Boogie dance off!!! :D Chase + Zuma: IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE!!!!! *Chase some breakdancing* *Zuma does the worm* Rocky: It's a tie! Chase: GG Zuma Zuma: GG Chase Ryder: Ok pups, it's time to search for Skye Chase: I hope she's ok...*Whimpers* Ryder: Don't worry Chase, she'll be fine *Chase Thinks:* What if she isn't? Ryder: Ok everybody, get gear on and get to your vehicles! Ryder: Paw Patrol, is on a roll! *All Pups Howl (Except Skye)* Chase sneaks into his pup-house, and grabs his Spy Gear Chase: *Whispers:* Super Spy Chase, is on the case! Chase gets into his spy truck, and starts searching. Chase: Drone, deploy! *The drone deploys from the truck* Chase: If I were Skye, were would I hide... Chase: Hmmmm, was that the "unusual" building that Skye was talking about? Chase: Maybe I'll go check it out. Meanwhile... Ryder: Ok, Zuma, you search the beach. Marshall and Rubble, you search the City. Rocky and I, will search the town. Marshall: Got it Ryder! Rubble: Got It Ryder! Zuma: Let's Go! Rocky: Let's Do This! *Ryder on Chase's Pup-Tag*: Chase, you there? Chase: Yes, Ryder, I'm tracking Skye with my Spy Drone. Ryder: Nice, keep it up! Chase: Got It, Ryder Sir! Chase: Yes! I've got her signal! Chase: Wow, this place looks rather unusual ???: Soon, Chase will come for you, and I will HAVE MY REVENGE on Chase Skye: You will NEVER GET YOUR REVENGE, AND CHASE WILL RESCUE ME!!! ???: Exactly... Skye: You'll Pay!!! Skye: :O Chase your Spy Drone! Chase: SKYE!!!! Skye: Chase, I've been captured by- *Static* Chase: No! I've lost her signal!! I Hope she's alright :( Chase: Ok then, I'll track her myself Chase: Super Spy Chase, Is On The Case!! Chapter 5: Previously... ???: Soon, Chase will come for you, and I will HAVE MY REVENGE on Chase. Skye: You will NEVER GET YOUR REVENGE, AND CHASE WILL RESCUE ME!! ???: Exactly... Skye: You'll Pay! Chase: SKYE!!! Skye: Chase, I've been captured by- *Static* Chase: Ok then, I'll track her myself! Chase: Super Spy Chase, Is On The Case! Now... While Chase was trying to pick up Skye's scent, Ryder and the other pups didn't know that they were in grave danger... Ryder: Zuma, do you see anything? Zuma: No, nothing but a- *Static* Ryder: Oh No! Not Zuma Too! Ryder: Marshall, Rubble, you guys see anything? Marshall: Ryder, we've found were Skye was, she is in- *Static* Rubble: Help! Ryder! Help! *Static* Ryder: Marshall!! Rubble!! Ryder: Did you find anything Rocky? Rocky: Help! Skye, Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble are being held cap**** On** y** a*d Chase ca*n sav*e us!*************** *Static* Ryder: This is much more worse than I thought... I better go check on Chase... Ryder: Chase! The other pups have been captured, and are being held captive with Skye! You are*** our ** ONLY***** H**O**P**E*********---------- *Static* Chase: Ryder, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Marshall.... all gone... Chase: It's time... Chase: I've picked up Skye's scent! If I keep following the scent, hopefully, it'll lead me to Skye, Ryder, and the other pups. Chase hops into his Spy Truck and tracks Skye's scent He arrives at the front of an "unusual" looking building *Chase turns the invisibility device on the truck on* Meanwhile... Ryder: Mmmmf! Mmfff!! Skye: Guys! What are you doing here??? Rocky: We got captured... Zuma: Yea... Rubble: So we ended up here... Marshall: Good thing Chase isn't here ???: Excelent... ???: It has been a pleasure sir... Skye: What???? Who are you?? ???: My Name Is... ???: Sylvia... Sylvia: My Owner's name is... Brad... Brad: Excellent... My plan is working perfectly... Brad: All I need to do is wait! Brad: For Chase... Skye: You will NEVER get Chase! Sylvia: Oh yes he will... Sylvia: Surely... *Chase Deploys His Suction Cups* Chase: Suction Cups, Deploy! *Chase climbs up the front of the building* Chase: Hmmm, where can I find an entrance? *Chase spots a vent* Chase: A Vent! *Chase knocks the vent open, and starts crawling in* Chase: Now, time to find the others... *Chase picks up Skye, and the other pup's scent* Chase: What?? They got captured too?? I need to find them, before it's too late! Brad: Ok, Silvia, keep guard of the hostages, I'll try to find Chase, using the cameras. Sylvia: Got it, Sir Sylvia: You'll never escape... Ryder: MMMFFFF! MFFMFMF!!! Rocky: Ryder? Zuma: He has duct tape on his mouth, so he can't talk Rocky: Oh, ok Sylvia: Oh, this just in, we've found Chase Skye: OH NO! Rubble, Zuma, Marshall, and Rocky: :O *Sylvia brings up a camera system* Sylvia: See for yourself! *Ryder, and the other pups are watching Chase crawling through the vents* Ryder: MMFFFFMFMFMFMFM!!! Rubble: Chase! Zuma: I knew it! Rocky: He'll save us! *Skye thinks*: You can do it, Chase... Sylvia: I'm gonna go find Chase, you guys don't move a MUSCLE, or your friend GETS IT. Skye: Oh No! Sylvia: See you later! *Sylvia Does an evil laugh* Meanwhile... Chase didn't know that he was in grave danger, but he knew there was trouble, and he was prepared *Thump, Thump, Thump* Chase: Who's that? As Chase keeps crawling, he eventually reaches the room that Skye, and the others are being held hostage in. *Chase Whispers*: Guys! Skye! *Chase knocks the vent door off, and zip-lined down to the others* Skye: I knew you'd find us Chase! Chase: Skye! Your alright! Chase: Ryder? Need some help? *Ryder nods his head* *Chase rips off the duct tape with his suction cups* Ryder: Finally! I can talk! It hurt, but I can talk! Chase: Ok guys, let's get out of here! Brad: Not so fast... Chapter 6: The Final Chapter Chase: What? Who are you? *Brad and Sylvia suddenly appear* Sylvia: It's about time Chase... Chase: Who are you?? Sylvia: Don't you remember me?? Sylvia: That competition... *Chase has a flashback* Announcer: Chase Wins! Chase: Yes! I won! *Sylvia in the background* Sylvia: Don't worry Chase, I WILL get REVENGE on YOU! Chase: Huh? Who was that? *Chase looks around* Chase: Oh never-mind,must've been the wind *Chase Remembers Who Sylvia Is* Chase: Oh, your Silvia, that Shepherd I beat in that herding competion! Sylvia: And now... Sylvia: MY REVENGE!! Brad: Hello Chase Chase: Who are you? Brad: Remember me? I'm one of the trainers in the police dog academy Brad: I was so jealous... Brad: I WANTED REVENGE!! Brad: I was underrated, and always slacking Brad: Then I turned to you, and you were a fine police dog, so I became jealous of you... Chase: Well, that's just too bad then Brad: Oh really? Brad: We'll see who is, TOO BAD *Brad reveals Katie and Callie* Ryder: Katie! Callie! Katie: Ryder! Chase! Pups! *Brad reveals a device with a red button on it* Brad: This remote... Brad: Detonates the whole building, within 60 seconds... Brad: So we'll see who's laughing then... Sylvia: Alright Chase,time to meet your DEMISE *Syvia Snarls and growls, ready to leap onto Chase* *Chase grabs his new, battle suit, and puts it on* Suddenly, Sylvia leaps onto Chase, pinning him to the ground Skye: Chase, No! Brad: I'd better run, because the building is going to explode in 60 seconds, starting... Brad: NOW! *Brad clicks the red button* Brad: See you later! Hehe Chase: Guys! I'll cut you from the ropes, and then you GO TO THE EXIT AS FAST AS YOU CAN! I'll make it out there myself. *Chase grabs his miniature laser pointer, and cuts the ropes, releasing Katie, Callie, the pups, and Ryder.* Chase: GUYS GO!!!!!!!! Skye: NO, CHASE!! Ryder: You heard what Chase said, WE NEEED TO GO! System: 45 SECONDS UNTIL DETONATION *Ryder, Katie, Callie, and the pups, quickly dash to the exit* Chase: Alright Silvia, it's time to FIGHT! *Chase delivers a MASSIVE blow to Sylvia's head, knocking her away* *Chase then leaps onto Silvia, pinning her down* Sylvia: BRING IT ON!! *Sylvia bites onto Chase's neck* Chase: OW! *Chase then delivers a massive punch to her face, knocking her off, again* Chase's neck was bleeding like CRAZY System: 30 SECONDS UNTIL DETONATION *Chase then presses a button on his Battle suit, and his suit powers up* Chase: This is for SKYE!! *Chase punches Silvia in the chest, knocking her with immense force* *Silvia had become unconscious* System: 10 SECONDS UNTIL DETONATION *Chase quickly grabs Sylvia, and sprints to the exit* Chase: It's time to get out of here! System: 9 SECONDS System: 8 SECONDS System: 7 SECONDS Chase: Come On!! System: 6 SECONDS System: 5 SECONDS System: 4 SECONDS Skye: Chase... please make it... Please... For Me... System: 3 SECONDS System: 2 SECONDS Chase: Almost there! System: 1 SECOND System: DETONATION COMMENCING To Be Continued! Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Action